Sofia's First
by Vash-99
Summary: Sofia and Cedric are about to experience there most magical adventure yet. Each other! Please read and review. I don't own a thing. Disney own's me. Read and review. A M 3


Sofia's first

"Well wormy, I think I finally got it right this time!" Cedric place the vile of love potion down on the wooden counter with his other failed attempts at creating a love potion for the queen.

"Ka-craw!"

"Oh yes it will wormy" Cedric stated guessing at what his pet raven Wormy was saying. "A few drops on the Queen and she will fall madly in love with me! Then all of Enchantia will be mine! Yes, I can see it now, she'll divorce the king and marry me." Cedric chortled as he finished reading the inscription on his spell book. _Caution, do not use more than a few drops. Can cause subject to become extremely infatuated with subject and may cause severe sexual attraction_

Cedric closed the book swallowing hard. It had been a lifetime of torture for the sorcerer. Growing up never getting a date for the royal dances. Hearing all his class mates in there squire classes how they "scored" with some maiden. That would soon change. He eyed his member through his robe. Even fully erect he knew it wasn't very big. Time and time again he was made fun of for it. Pulled away from his thoughts a knock came at the door. "Go away! I'm very busy at the moment"

"Kaw!" Wormy echoed Cedric.

"Mr. Seedrick? May I come in?"

Cedric knew only one person in all of Enchantia ever called him that, or even came to see him regularly. "Oh, um Sofia…Yes please come in."

"Kaw krac"

"Oh hush wormy, next to you she's my only friend" Cedric didn't always feel that way about Sofia. He once had wanted her amulet to use to take over the castle. Sofia had shown his kindness and friendship. Two things Cedric was lacking among so many other things. "Hello Sofia, sorry I'm a little busy a the moment…"

"Oh, it'll only take a second Mr. Seedric. I wanted to show you my recent wand test, see I got an A!" Sofia held up her scroll with perfect markings showing she did indeed pass her wand test.

"Ah well done, Sofia." Cedric eyed his potions seductively. He couldn't afford any delay. He knew that the queen was only away from the king just before dinner. That was when she would take a stroll in the garden. Alone.

"You sure are in a good mood today, Mr. Seedrick. Oh, working on something new?" Sofia made her way to the potions layed out on Cedric's desk. Most were just failures. One to remove warts, one to turn your hair green. One he knew he would need very soon. "I see you've been hard at work huh Mr. Seedrick? Hey a vile feel over I'll get it for you."

"No Sofia don't touch…"

Sofia went under the desk to gather the potion Cedric had dropped bumping her head on the table scattering potions on the floor. One in particular spilled all over Sofia.

"No! Sofia are you okay?"

"Kaw caw caw"

"Hush wormy this is no laughing matter. Here Sofia as I said I'm very busy and…um. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sofia had a glint in her eye and smiled at Cedric. Her eyes shined brighter staring deeping into Cedrics as if seeing him in a new light. "Mr. Seedric, I feel funny. Uh I oh Mr. Seedric I never noticed before but your so handsome!" Sofia rushed Cedric wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his crotch.

"Sofia please you must get cleaned up. Your dress will stain and the potion..!" Cedric realized what was happening. Sofia was falling for Cedric. Falling hard! The potion that was meant for her mother fell on her and now Sofia would fall in love with him. No fall in lust with him!

"Mmm, you smell so good and what's this? Oh, are you getting excited?" Sofia asked grabbing Cedric's ass and bringing his crotch closer rubbing her face against it making him hard.

"Sofia please, I…"

"Oh, there's no need to beg Mr. Seedric" As Sofia pulled his pants down revealing Cedric's ever growing erecting. His shaft was growing harder before her eye's. Cedric tried to fight but could not hide his excitement. He had never had any kind of sexual relations of any kind. He wasn't as adequate as others. A mere 5 inches fully hard, Sofia however didn't seem to mind. "Oh, your so big, mmm is that nice?" Sofia asked as she began to lick up and down Cedric's shaft.

"Ah, yes. Ah, no Sofia!" Cedric tried to back away, Sofia's already iron grip tightened on his butt forcing her to move with him as he backed up to the wall. No where to go he began to give in to Sofia's advances. Her tongue was finding all the rights spots on his shaft as she continusly licked his cock. He peered down seeing Sofia looking up at him eyes bright with anticipation.

Sofia let go and took a step back as Cedric still leaning against the wall stared at her wanting her to continue. The feeling was better than he ever imagined. This pleasure was worth the risk. Sofia deftly removed her gown in a single motion. She wore nothing underneath as if she were anticipating the day's events. Cedric's mouth dropped as he peered at Sofia's perfect young body. Her skin was creamy looking and vibrant. His eyes were drawn to the amulet she still wore dangling between two perfect pink nipples that had just barely begun to sprout. His erection unbeknownst to him had grown even harder. He was dying to finish what she started, year's of waiting and finally it was happening, even if not in the way he had planned.

"Your staring, Mr. Seedric. Am I nice to look at?" She asked seductively making her way over to Cedric's waiting shaft.

All he could do was stammer as she began stroking his cock. It looked so big in her small hands. He almost smiled thinking of what was to come. "Sofia, you don't know what your doing see I ahhh uh! Sofiahhh!"

Sofia worked her mouth over his dick sucking the head rolling her tongue over it in circular motions, sending waves of pleasure through Cedric's body. She loved the feeling she was getting, giving a blow job. Her virgin pussy began to become wet with excitement. She worked her way down swallowing as much of she could of his increasingly wet cock.

Those eye's worked as much magic as her mouth did increasing the pressure building inside as instinctively he placed his hand on the back of Sofia's head ready to explode with pleasure. "Yes, ah! Sofia yes your making me cum!"

Sofia went faster as Cedric shot hot cum down the princesses throat taking as much as she could she released his rod panting as the remains of what she didn't swallow shot onto her beautiful young face, covering her lustful smile. Cedric exhausted from his first experience collapsed on the floor still braced by the wall. Panting he eyed Sofia wanting to thank her for that when he noticed she was still busy.

Sofia was rocking herself fingers buried in her pussy as juices began to over flow down her thigh. She sat on the floor spread baring herself to Cedric her chest rising and falling like and ocean tide. His eyes locked on to her fingers as she leaned back and shoved one in her ass. "Ahh, Mr. Seedric please help me cum too!"

Cedric didn't move with the exception of his dick now growing hard again. Dumbfounded by the new experience he didn't know what to do next.

Sofia again took control crawling over to where he lay spitting on his dick and stroking making his dick slick with her juices. She looked at him with pleading eye's, "I can't do it alone. I need your help"

His mouth had gone dry and could only squeak. He nodded in response. Sofia smiled.

"Kaw caw crackle" (He's a virgin princess, never had sex.) Wormy informed the princess knowing full well with the power of her amulet she could hear his words.

"Oh really? Is that true Mr. Seedric, that you're a virgin too?"

Cedric gaze jumped back and forth from Sofia to Wormy wondering how she had received the information. She had to be guessing by how fast he had cum. He turned red with embarrassment looking away focusing on a crack in the floor.

Her hand came to his chin pulling his stare back to her's as she shoved her tongue in his mouth. Her body pressed hard against his feeling the warmth through his shirt and robe. Her tongue danced around his like a kitten trying to get an old tom cat to play. Leaning back a trail of the remains of his cum trailing from his mouth to hers began to fall as she spoke, "I am too Mr. Seedric. Let's lose it together." As she began to remove his shirt and robe.

He had no objections to losing his long standing virginity, except for whom he as losing it to. "No Sofia, this has been wonderful and you have made me feel better than I have ever felt. I just can't take your virginity, your husband should on your wedding night. Okay?"

She pretended not to hear kissing down his neck and making his way to his nipple biting it playfully. She started to lick his shaft again leaving gobs of spit covering it making a seductive lube for herself to be taken by Cedric. She raised up spreading herself slowly lowering down to so Cedric could enter when he stopped her. "Sofia I will not! Your only doing this because of the potion and if you allow me to…Sofia?"

Sofia began to cry sobbing into Cedric's chest. "You don't want me, is that it? Are my breast to small?" She asked squeezing them together as best she could.

"No, your beautiful Sofia. I want you I really do I just can't take your virginity. It would be wrong to do it this way…"

Sofia dried her tears a plan formulating on her face. "Well I can still help you lose yours."

"Lose mine, how do yo…Oh ah Sofia fuck your so tight! Ahh!"

Sofia raised herself up quickly jamming her ass hole down on his cock forcing his head deep into her virgin ass. "Ahh, yes Mr. Seedric your so good. Uh take my ass Mr. Seedric!" Sofia screamed as she worked his dick further into her ass. Spreading herself as she took more and more slowly gaining on his balls.

Cedric was elated, her ass was so tight and feeling her grind up and down on his shaft why there bodies rubbed against one another creating heat and passion, he could hold it no longer. Grabbing her waist he forced her down on his cock her ass devouring it like a sex starved animal. "AHHH! YES! My ass is cumming!" She yelled holding him tighter cumming out of her ass as Cedric shot his load deep in her bowels.

They lay holding one another breathing each other in as Cedric's cock of it's own accord worked its way out of Sofia's ass, leaving a trail of juice behind. "Mmm, oh! It's like I'm pooping but feels so good!"

Cedric was getting aroused again by her words. His little sex toy princess. He knew it couldn't last he would have to get the antidote and continue with is plan. Wormy came padding over holding a vile in his beak. Cedric smiled at his faithful avian friend taking the antidote. He smiled down at Sofia resting on his chest there bodies mingling with sweat as juices began to run down Sofia's ass he got a look at the vile. It was the love potion!


End file.
